xian_nifandomcom-20200213-history
Wang Lin/Relationships
Li MuWan Wang Lin first met Li Muwan when he was still in the body of Ma Liang. The second time Wang Lin meet with Li Muwan is when she was being chase by Xuan Wu Double Cultivation Sect Elder for her Heavenly Li Dan. To escaped from the Fire Beast, Wang Lin flew into the Sea of Devils. While at the Sea of Devils, Li Muwan spend most of her time refining the Heavenly Li Dan while Wang Lin spend his time on his cultivation. For the better chance of success in refining, Wang Lin went to Nan Dou City to buy a Dan Furnace. Resulted some of the greedy Elder to chase him to the cave where Li Muwan and he is living for his treasure. At the same time Li Muwan done refining the Heavenly Li Dan ( using the Demon Blood Vine ). After he took the Heavenly Li Dan into his body, Wang Lin whisper to Li Muwan, “Don’t move. I am bringing you along with me to kill them.” After Wang Lin killed more than tens of thousand cultivator, he successfully defeated the Dou Xie Sect master and become the Sect Master. After a few days, Wang Lin ask Li Muwan to send her back to Huo Fen but Li Muwan ask for a few days to complete the Jade Strips. After she completed the Jade Strips, Wang Lin send her back to Huo Fen while being chase by Duan Mu Ji. He leave her at Huo Fen while Wang Lin knew her name but not her. After 200 hundred years, Li Muwan is still waiting for Wang Lin (Ma Liang). Wang Lin avatar enter the Cloud Sky Sect being the disciple of Li Muwan's disciple. When Wang Lin went to meet with his Master's teacher, he was shocked to see Li Muwan but remain calm. Li Muwan recall the old memories from listening to Wang Lin's voice but denied because the blood that Wang Lin (Ma Liang) left for her didn't respond to him. A few months later, Wang Lin real body appear in Cloud Sky Sect. While Li Muwan was looking for him, Wang Lin left but reappear when Li Muwan said, “Wan Er doesn’t ask for anything else, but to see you once. In these 200 years, Wan Er has depended on that bottle of spirit liquid to keep my vitality. If you aren’t willing to come out, then Wan Er will kill herself right now to release myself from this obsession.” Alas, Wang Lin left after congratulating Li Muwan on her wedding with Sun Zhanwei. Wang Lin realize his feeling for Li Muwan and went to see her using his avatar and tell her the truth. Li Muwan was relieved and begin helping Wang Lin refining the pill that could help him achieve Yuan Ying Stage (Nascent Soul). At the day of the wedding of Li Muwan and Sun Zhanwei is the day Wang Lin breakthrough. After his breakthrough, he rush into the ceremony and kill Sun Zhanwei and run with Li Muwan. Li Muwan die due to old age (500). Wang Lin save her soul and her body and went to a journey to find a way to revive her. She was resurrected at the end of the story. Category:Characters Category:Stub Category:Wang Lin